


Interlude - Somnophilia

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: All Hands On [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Marking, Consensual Somnophilia, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, My take on omegaverse, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Porn with Feelings, Somnophilia, omegas with vaginas, omegaverse delta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Sexy encounters in the "All Hands On" series - Tycho's always wanted to find a partner to try somnophilia with.





	Interlude - Somnophilia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% sure where the idea for this one came but it was interesting to research - in that there wasn't a lot to research. I honestly found more fandom material than actual clinical research or discussion boards. Anyways, enjoy.

Tycho jerked back, startled, when Wes abruptly pushed his way into his already occupied shower stall. He thought he heard some laughter and whistles coming from the the room beyond, but all external sound was cut off when the door slid shut behind Wes. The sonic shower hummed as it reset its cleansing cycle, briefly misting Wes and Tycho both with soapy water before starting up its sonic vibrations.

“Tell me about the thing again,” Wes said as he leaned against the wall of the shower.

“The- What thing?” Tycho asked in confusion. He reached out briefly to their packbond, touching the tether and trying to see if he could intuit any kind of hint as to what Wes was talking about. All he got was curiosity and the gentle burn of lowkey arousal. All fairly normal for Wes.

“The sleep sex thing,” Wes said patiently.

“Oh. I, uh, thought you’d decided against it.”

“I said I’d think about it. And I have been.” Wes cocked his head to the side, grinning slightly. “Go over it one more time.”

Feel more than a little like he had whiplash, Tycho blinked, then nodded. Clearing his throat, he began to speak. “I was wondering if you’d be open to considering letting me to touch you in your sleep. Perhaps even penetrate you in some way if you were comfortable with it.”

“What brought this on, exactly?”

Wes’s tone was curious again, not disgusted or annoyed. Perhaps he wasn’t wholly against the idea?

“Well, it’s something I’ve always been curious about,” Tycho admitted. “I’ve previously had bedpartners who granted me permission to do some light touching and petting while they slept, but nothing more than that. After everything that’s happened, I thought it might finally be time to see if someone would be interested in allowing me to do more so I can finally experience it. See what it’s actually like.”

“I’m guessing Wedge wasn’t on board.”

“I mentioned it in passing a few weeks ago and he did not react favorably to the idea, no.”

“And Hobbie would happily toss you out an airlock then go find lunch if you asked him.”

“Most likely,” Tycho agreed.

“So I’m your only hope,” Wes concluded. “Your last resort.”

Immediately horrified, Tycho opened his mouth to reassuring him that wasn’t the case, then paused. Merriment was pouring across the packbond. He huffed, immediately peeved at being teased in such a manner.

Wes merely laughed and stepped close, wrapping his arms around Tycho’s waist. “It’s wild to think of Wedge having a casual conversation about sexual kinks but also kind of hot.” He butted his head against Tycho’s when he started to explain. “Don’t tell me it wasn’t that kind of discussion. Let me pretend Wedge actually sat around his office talking about sex and that it wasn’t some kind of bizarre tangent.”

“Alright, I won’t,” Tycho laughed, returning the embrace. “Even though it was.”

“Shh.” Looking up at him with thoughtful eyes, Wes nodded. “Specifics. What do you want to do?”

Just thinking about touching Wes while he slept, to impart pleasurable dreams while dancing on the edge of waking him up was starting to excite him already. Tycho pressed his cock again Wes’s hip and began to slowly rock the hardening organ against him.

“I’d like to kiss you and explore your mouth, touching you all over with my hands and possibly my cock. Finger your cunt, maybe using a toy, then see if I can get my cock in you and fuck you until I come without waking you up.”

Wes let his body rock against Tycho’s and his hand dropped down to squeeze his ass. He was thinking hard. “If we did this, or I guess, if I let you do this,” he said after a minute, “no oral. I don’t want to accidently bite you if I wake up.”

“I’d be concerned about your breathing in anycase,” Tycho agreed. “No oral.”

“No coming on my face or where it could get into my hair. I can wipe come off my body or hide it under a uniform and cologne. Dried come takes a while to wash out of my hair and I don’t usually have time for that in the morning.”

“Okay.” A little disappointing, but it wasn’t like he’d never shot a load onto Wes’s face before.

“No knotting, either. I don’t want to miss feeling your cock tying off in me.” Wes grinned at that and Tycho laughed, nodding.

“If I felt like I was going to knot, I’d be okay waking you up.”

“Mm. I like the idea of waking up to your big cock inside me.” Wes’s hips rocked harder and his hand began to stroke up and down Tycho’s side. “You didn’t mention anal.”

“Even with you, it’s strains all credulity to think I could prepare you for anal sex and get inside you without waking you up.”

Wes blinking up at him, trying (and failing) to flutter his eyelashes in an alluring fashion. “I could pretend to be asleep.”

“That rather goes against the entire idea, don’t you think?”

“I guess it does. No anal sex, then.”

A large, strong hand suddenly darted sideways and seized Tycho’s cock, making him gasp at the sudden pressure and subsequent slow stroke.

Wes rose up onto his toes until his mouth was level with Tycho’s ear. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Tycho panted, hips jerking along with Wes’s hand.

“Okay. You can have your way with me tonight or whenever you want. Um. Just let me know ahead of time.”

“I will.” Moaning, Tycho let his head fall back as Wes began to move his hand faster over his cock. It wasn’t long before he groaned and his hips stuttered as come erupted out of his cock. Wes looked smug as he stroked Tycho through his orgasm.

The shower beeped suddenly and a jet of water shot over them, rinsing away the soap that had been vibrating and cleaning their bodies. It was immediately followed by a hard breeze of warm air to dry them off.

Once he felt steady again, Tycho began to reach for Wes, who shook his head and pushed his hand down. “Just about time to get out,” he said, then winked. “I’ll just have to keep thinking about you having your wicked way with me later and take care of myself next time I’m on break.”

The sonic shower let out a musical chime and the warm air cut off. The cycle icon next to the door flashed, changing from orange to green. They could step out at anytime.

Wes took a small step back, hand hovering over the door control. “I’ll see you tonight,” he purred. Then, activating the door, he disappeared.

The door slid shut behind him and Tycho stood frozen inside the now dark sonic shower. His cock was starting to perk up again at the brief flash he’d had of Wes strolling naked towards his locker and he had to force himself to grab his towel from the hook next to the door so he could make a more sedate exit.

They’d only just finished morning training and the Rogues had an afternoon of briefings and datawork ahead of them.

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Tycho lay next to Wes, nerves racing. The lights had been out for over an hour and he could finally sense his packmate settling down into deep sleep. The room was quiet beyond the hum of the air processing unit and their own breathing.

Hobbie and Wedge were out on patrol, as they were all working on earning a few extra days of leave. It had been himself and Wes flying the porous border of the New Republic’s newest base the past few nights and it wouldn’t be long now before they would all be eligible for a full standard week of downtime.

That was in the future, far in the future, it felt like after today. The afternoon following the unexpected shared shower had passed even slower than he’d thought it would and he’d gotten more than a few looks for how distracted he was.

Wes had deliberately drawn out dinner, pulling Corran and Gavin into a bizarre debate about the different confections the Commissary had been putting out lately and forced Tycho to sit and stew in his anticipation for that evening.

When they’d finally departed for their own quarters, Wes had taken his time with his evening hygienic routine until Tycho wanted to throw his damned teeth cleaner in the trash and just take him there and then, bent over the sinks and to hell with who saw them.

He’d forced himself to slow down when they finally got in bed. Wes had started to feel his own kind of nerves and taking the time to review the parameters they’d set earlier had been comforting for them both. And then, once the lights had gone off, it had taken Wes much longer than usual to fall asleep, keyed up as he was with anticipation and arousal at the planned activities for the evening.

But he was asleep. Wes was finally deeply, truly asleep and Tycho was so hard he was worried he was going to come before he’d really gotten started.

He took a deep, quiet breath, then released it slowly. He repeated this slow, controlled process several times until he felt steadier. Of all nights, this one he needed to be in control of himself. For as simple and seemingly straightforward their parameters had been, Wes wasn’t awake and had gone to sleep trusting that Tycho wouldn’t do anything strange or untoward to him. He was going to live up to that faith, no matter what.

Moving slowly, Tycho rolled onto his side facing Wes. The room was barely illuminated by a few indicator lights scattered throughout the space. There was just enough light for him to make out the shape of Wes’s face and that his eyes were closed. Details of expression, however, were impossible to see.

Wes could be a light sleeper if he felt they were somewhere dangerous. Cautiously, he reached for Wes’s shoulder with his hand. If he was on hyperalert, this would be all it took to wake him up.

His fingers brushed bare skin.

No reaction.

Wes felt safe.

The simple trust this unconscious act (or rather, non-act) showed made Tycho’s heart pound. In that moment, the simple love he had for his packmate roared through him. He had to practice his breathing again, moving through one of the exercises he’d learned while in counseling following his escape from Akrit-tar until he felt fully in control once more.

New determination filled him. No matter what, he was going to make sure he pleasured Wes like never before.

He reached out again, lightly touching Wes’s check. The man stirred slightly, head moving away from his hand. He followed along, this time touching his temple with the tiniest bit of pressure. Apparently soothed, Wes went still again.

Tycho reached for the packbond and was relieved to feel the tether relaxed and peaceful.

He began to trail his fingers across Wes’s features, admiring the roundness in his cheeks and delighting in the slight prickle of the stubble he’d shave away in the morning. His lips were relaxed and slightly dry. His breath puffed steadily out of his nose at regular intervals.

Turning his focus entirely to Wes’s mouth, Tycho gently pressed his fingers against Wes’s lips and soon, they opened to admit him. He drew out some of the moisture, spreading it along his lips with his fingers. Then, he leaned forward and kissed him.

The slackness of Wes’s mouth was strange, but also oddly alluring. Tycho moved his mouth over Wes’s and found himself breathing in time with him. His tongue slipped out and into Wes’s mouth, tasting the minty flavor of his cleansing gel. Pulling back, he let his lips linger a little longer before pulling back.

Oh, it was a good thing Wes had specified no oral. Tycho felt a strong urge to push his cock into Wes’s relaxed mouth and sample that special heat.

He’d have to see if they could recreate the experience in some form later on when Wes was awake.

Moving on, Tycho carefully pulled the blanket down to Wes’s waist. They’d finally gotten assigned to proper pack quarters with their own temperature controls after the Zsinj task force was dissolved and Tycho had made certain before going to bed that the room would be a bit warmer than usual. It wouldn’t do for Wes to be awoken by cold air, after all.

He spent some time touching Wes’s chest. It was worth considerable attention, after all, and the titillation of exploring his sleeping form was exquisite. Wes’s shoulders and chest were amongst his best features. The unusual breadth of his shoulders may have made getting properly fitted tunics and uniforms difficult, but once they had them, Wes looked breathtaking. He was unmistakably masculine and powerful, and his stunning appearance was matched by true physical prowess.

Tycho sat up and used both hands to lightly fondle Wes’s chest, carefully moving with his breathing as he followed the line of muscle and felt the wiry dark hairs clustered along his sternum and spread along his pectorals. He found the smooth skin of dark areolas and circled small nipples with his fingers. He didn’t dare pinch or tease them, that stood too large a chance of waking him up.

Grasping the blanket again, Tycho began to tug it downwards, then froze, barely breathing when Wes stirred again.

In the sparse light, he could see Wes’s brow furrow slightly and he hurriedly tried to send a feeling of peacefulness to his packmate.

Wes’s arm jerked slightly, his hand reaching out into the air. Then he set it down and went still.

Tycho held himself rigid next to Wes, hardly daring to breath. Wes had stirred, his awareness reaching out slightly for several heart pounding moments before he relaxed back into sleep. Rather than risk waking Wes again, Tycho gritted his teeth and forced himself to wait for several minutes before he reached out touch Wes again. He counted slowly in his head, forcing himself to keep time.

Five minutes passed before Tycho felt it safe to continue. He touched Wes’s side, watching for signs of a reaction and suppressed a sigh when none occurred.

He pulled the blanket down, baring Wes’s body to the room and paused to wait again, alert for any sign of stirring.

There was nothing but a faint sensation of the unique hum of dreaming in Wes’s mind.

Instead of reaching out to fondle Wes’s body again, Tycho took a moment to just look at him, drinking in the dark outline of his naked, vulnerable body. Tycho’s heart was pounding and his cock as hard as durasteel. He hadn’t realized he’d be so strongly affected by this. He was so hard, he realized, that he would lose it the moment he pushed into Wes’s wet body.

Coming anywhere besides his head was fine, Tycho remembered. Wrapping his hand around his cock, he began to stroke himself, aiming for Wes’s stomach. As he touched himself, Tycho reveled over all the ways he’d caressed Wes already and fantasized about what was still to come. He had to muffle his mouth and stop several times to keep from crying out. Wes was so pure like this, so simple and trusting. He trusted Tycho to pleasure him and take his own pleasure in ways they’d both enjoy.

Biting down on his fist, Tycho muffled his cry as he came.

Below him, Wes shivered as Tycho’s come hit his stomach. His hand fluttered, brushing across his stomach and inadvertently smearing the come further across his body. The wetness tugged at Wes mind, drawing him out of sleep.

Swearing inside, Tycho hurriedly laid down next to Wes and did his best to feign sleep. When Wes began to shift and raise his head, Tycho rolled closer and draped an arm over his waist, holding him close.

“Go back to sleep, love,” Tycho murmured. “Everything’s fine.”

Sleep dogged Wes’s mind and after only a brief protest, he relax and let his head fall back onto the pillow.

It was a long time before Tycho dared move, but slowly, cautiously, he lifted his arm and shifted away from Wes. Once he was flat on his back and successfully detached from his packmate, he allowed himself a brief sigh of relief.

He’d almost gotten caught. Nevermind their previous discussion and permission. His heart was pounding over how close to full alertness Wes had gotten. His heart… and his cock.

Muffling his mouth with his hand, Tycho reached down and tries not to moan too loud when he found hard, leaking flesh. He grasped his cock in his hand, pleasuring himself as he fantasized about what he would have done should Wes have fully woken up. Everything from demanding a blow job to sucking Wes’s shaft to full hardness so he could ride it was on the table. He wasn’t aching between his legs as much as other times, but in that moment, if Wes had demanded he spread his legs, he’d have done so.

Finally, Tycho forced himself to let go of his cock. There was so much more of Wes’s body to explore.

His perusal of his packmate’s legs was quicker than his exploration of his chest. He lightly squeezed the extra padding that graced his hips and thighs and found the muscle underneath. His fingers traced around his kneecaps, carefully avoiding the ticklish spots behind the joints. The dark hairs marking his lower legs tickled Tycho’s fingers and he ran them all the way down to the tips of his toes.

Having reach his feet, and lacking in any kind of foot fetish, Tycho felt his heart begin to pound in anticipation. There was one area left for him to explore.

Mindful not to make the bed bounce or shake, Tycho moved from kneeling beside Wes to the foot of the bed. He slowly grasped each of the omega’s legs, spreading them wider until there was room for him to lie down between them.

Tycho touched the packbond again and was pleased when he confirmed Wes was dreaming once more.

He slowly crept forward, eyes straining to see the details of Wes’s genitals. As he moved closer he began to smell arousal. It seemed his efforts so far hadn’t left Wes entirely unaffected. When he was close to his target, Tycho took a moment just to revel in the scent of his pack’s omega. It was strongest here, after all.

Where to start? He could taste Wes’s shaft and find out if any of his slick had reached it. With enough attention, he could probably make Wes come that way. Of course, orgasm increased the chance of him waking up. Alternatively, he could go straight for his cunt, tease him until he was wet and slide his cock straight inside. That approach gave him the best chance of coming inside him so he could lie down and let Wes wake up with dried come between his legs. There was a certain appeal in that, especially since he knew Wes would want a fresh offering as soon as he realized what had happened.

What would Wes want? Prolonged pleasure or more rapid penetration? There was a higher chance he’d pop a knot if he took his time and worked himself up more. He could already feel the start of that need burning inside him simply from his silent conquest of Wes’s sleeping body. If his knot started to swell, he had to wake Wes up. He’d promised. Knotting was delightful, but also a relatively common experience. This was special.

Which he supposed answered his question. He could tease his shaft some as he prepared Wes’s body, but the sooner he had his cock inside him, the better.

Tycho shifted and leaned forward until his head was hovering right over the narrow opening between Wes’s legs. He scented him, detecting a hint of slick, but not much more. There was enough arousal to have begun hardening his shaft, causing the engorged clit to lengthen some as it started to swell.

Feeling daring, Tycho licked him.

Wes twitched but, didn’t stir.

Pressing so close he had to work to avoid unnecessary contact, Tycho ran the flat of his tongue over Wes’s cunt. He followed that by trailing the tip of his tongue up and down the folds flanking his entrance.

Wes twitched again, but rather than awaken, he drifted deeper into his dreams, which he suspected were beginning to take on a new twist.

Tycho began to lick Wes’s body in earnest, sharing his own wetness with him as his body slowly began to produce more slick.

Moaning, Wes pressed down on Tycho’s face, craving more of the pleasure he was giving him. A flash of his dream slipped through the packbond and Tycho was delighted to see Wes imagining Hobbie between his legs.

Getting anywhere near Hobbie’s considerable oral skills was quite the achievement.

He was even more enthusiastic as he placed sloppy kisses along Wes’s cunt, licking and sliding his tongue inside his body with abandon. Wes was desperate for his cock, he absolutely knew it. Slick was leaking out of him now, leaving his passage well prepared for Tycho’s cock.

Slowly pushing himself up, Tycho reached down and fondles Wes’s body. A light hand stroked his shaft and then slipped lower to slide into his body.

Tycho exhaled as he felt Wes’s body surround his fingers. It had been days and days since Wes had been fucked thanks to their third shift patrols. He was going to be so kriffing tight.

Touching Wes’s mind again, Tycho leaned into their packbond until he could feel his omega’s dreams again. There was a brief flash of Hobbie in Wes’s mind, seemingly continuing on from the oral sex had been giving Wes in his dreams.

That wouldn’t do. He wanted Wes to dream about him.

Running a finger along the tip of his cock, he scooped up some precome which he then carefully smeared under Wes’s nose. He kissed Wes again, feeling his breath catch at how sedate Wes was beneath him.

Tycho felt his cock pulse between his legs. Pulling back, he slowly pushed Wes’s legs further apart and felt for his cunt again.

Still soaked.

It took some careful maneuvering but he soon had his cock resting against Wes’s waiting slit. Excitement pricked all along his spine. That was it.

His cock breached Wes’s body, meeting no resistance. He wasn’t awake to react and tense up as Tycho invaded his body. His cock slid deeper and deeper inside Wes, wrapping around him with his tight wet heat. Finally, Tycho bit back a moan as pushed almost all the way into his packmate’s body, leaving just his knot resting outside him.

Wes was breathing a bit deeper than before but he was still asleep. His body was loose and ready for Tycho to manipulate how he pleased. Best of all, the come Tycho had smeared on his face was filling Wes’s nose with his scent and pheromones, and turning his dreams from recalled encounters with Hobbie to new ones with Tycho. It was perfect.

Tycho pulled back, balancing his weight on his hands as they rested on either side of Wes’s head, then just as slowly pushed in again. Wes’s body was equally welcoming, opening right up even as the tight passage squeezed around him. Pleasure raced up Tycho’s body from his crotch, lighting up every nerve he had.

Wes was the _his_ , his omega, his to pleasure and breed, his to take what he wanted from.

The sheer magnitude of what Wes was permitting him to do made Tycho want to sob. How could he have ever been so fortunate enough to have Wes in his life?

Despite wanting to plow Wes’s limp body until he came, Tycho continued with his slow controlled thrusts. He drove in all the way up to his knot, allowed himself a moment to revel in Wes’s open body, and then pulled out again. He thrust into him over and over again, wishing he dared get his knot wet. That carried too much risk of making him knot, though, and he would hate to wake Wes up and break this amazing spell.

A thought struck him and Tycho sat up and pulled out. Groping for one of Wes’s arms, he wrapped his slack hand around his cock, holding it closed with his own hand. He thrust into the limp grip, his cock transferring slick from his cock to his hand.

Manipulating Wes’s large hands like this- Tycho’s breath hitched. Every part of Wes was his to use to pleasure himself.

He thrust into Wes’s hand for a minute or so, then moved it down to brush over his balls. Finally, he squeezed Wes’s fingers together and slid his hand into his passage. The penetration made Tycho gasp.

Wes immediately twitched at the sound and Tycho froze, hardly daring to breath. Fingers flexed briefly inside him, making Tycho’s body clench and his face contort as he struggled not to make another sound.

Had he woken Wes up? Would he open his eyes to find Tycho masturbing with his hand?

The body between his legs relaxed and went limp with sleep again

Tycho jabbed Wes hand into himself again and came all over his omega’s stomach and chest. Wes was still asleep and the danger Tycho was in of being caught was making his head spin.

He resumed riding Wes’s hand as he waited for his cock to harden again. Although, he supposed he could switch to his shaft.

That wasn’t a terrible idea, actually.

Gently setting Wes’s slick soaked hand down on the bed, Tycho shifted down and placed his cunt over Wes’s shaft. He had to shove fingers in his mouth to absorb his cry when he sank down onto the hard organ. Wes filled him so well. His shaft was the perfect length to tease his prostate and make him work.

Wrapping a hand around his soft cock, Tycho teased himself, wanting to fill Wes up with his seed next.

The omega remained pliant beneath him, soft breathy sounds escaping him every now and then as Tycho rode him.

Force, he had to bring this up to Wedge again. Have him watch if he remained freaked out by the idea. Tycho wanted Wedge’s cock too, now, so he could see if he could get him to spill his seed.

He could put Wes’s hand on his cock again while he fucked Wedge’s cock. And since this was fantay, he permitted himself to imagine sucking on Hobbie’s cock at the same time. He’s have to bend to find that thick cock, which would make his cunt tighter for Wedge.

There’s be so much come when they all came. Seed inside his cunt, in his mouth and all over his packmates.

Tycho bit down on his fingers again as he stroked his hard cock. He was going to revisit that fantasy, he swore.

Reluctantly, he climbed off of Wes’s shaft and nudged his legs back open. Positioning his cock at his entrance, Tycho began to fuck him again.

He had a goal in mind this time.

He moved his hips as fast as he dared, replaying his fantasies in his mind to help push him towards climax.

Wes was moaning more regularly now, and his hips rocked slightly along with Tycho’s thrusts. Reaching for the packbond, Tycho sank down into the sensual feelings overtaking his packmate. Pleasure flooded his mind and he did all he could to send his own feelings back through the bond.

He had to pause every now and then as Wes’s awareness fluttered, waiting out each heart pounding moment with barely restrained lust. He was so very close now.

A full body shudder overtook him when he came. He rocked his hips forward with each rush of come he released into Wes's cunt. He lingered close as the last spurts of seed shot out of his body and into Wes’s, and was gratified as he felt Wes’s body shudder around him and the soft cry that heralded orgasm.

 _He’d done it_.

After wobbling on his hands and knees for a few moments, Tycho forced himself off the bed, hurrying for the light controls. A single dim light activated, throwing up the barest amount of light. After so long in the dark, though, it was the perfect amount to let Tycho properly see Wes’s body as soon as his eyes finished adjusting.

A thin trickle of come leaked out of Wes’s cunt onto the bed between his sprawled out thighs. The normally pink, modest looking folds surrounding his opening were flushed and half gaping. He could take more, Tycho knew that very well. Wes was made to be fucked and a single load fired into his body wasn’t usually enough to satiate him.

But as much as Tycho wanted to bury his face between Wes’s legs or stroke himself back to readiness and give Wes another big load between his legs, he did need to get some rest. Which meant they were done.

Well, mostly.

Tycho couldn’t resist scooping up the leaking come and smearing it all over Wes’s inner thighs. He wanted to make sure Wes knew what he’d done. Lips quirking, Tycho even dipped a finger inside Wes to get enough seed for a mock signature on one thick thigh. It was invisible save for a faint sheen in the dim light but enough to give Tycho a proper feeling of possessiveness.

Wes was theirs, and they would all willingly throw themselves into a fire if it would make him happy.

After several more longing yet satisfied gazes at Wes’s come soaked body, Tycho went back to the light controls and plunged the room into darkness once more.

When he laid back down, he felt an unmistakable need building inside him again and he promptly wrapped a hand around his cock and began to stroke himself again. He’d be replaying this night for a long, long time. Another orgasm hit him quick and he rolled over as he felt it building so he could spill his seed on Wes’s stomach again.

He was so looking forward to morning.

* * *

Pleasure thrummed through Wes’s body as he gradually awoke. It came in regular waves and as his senses came online, he became aware of his body rocking back and forth on the sheets and something gliding in and out of him.

His eyes snapped out and he blinked when he saw Tycho smiling up at him from between his legs.

“Good morning,” Tycho murmured, pausing mid-thrust to lean down and kiss him.

“Mm. Morning,” Wes replied as he eagerly returned the kiss.

Tycho straightened back up and resumed his slow, lazy thrusts. “You said yesterday you liked the idea of waking up with me inside you. I hope I haven’t overstepped my bounds.”

“Ahh, no, you haven’t.” Moaning, Wes squeezed his legs around Tycho’s waist, encouraging him to move faster.

Obligingly, Tycho braced himself on the bed and started to thrust harder.

Wes wrapped his arms around him, holding on as the pleasure spiked inside him. Between the mind blowing thrusts, memory of the previous day began to return.

“Did you fuck me last night?” he asked, suddenly breathless.

“I did. It was incredible. Thank you for letting me.”

The thoughts of Tycho fondling and fucking him in his sleep made Wes clench down on the hard cock inside him. “What all did you do?” Wes asked, almost breathless.

Tycho rolled his hips and then pushed himself fully up on his hands. “Why don't I show you?”

A whine slipped out when Tycho pulled out and shifted over to kneel next to him.

“You were very deeply asleep,” Tycho said, looking at him with hungry eyes. “I started simple.”

And his hand reached out and touched his face, tracing over the bones and curves of his cheeks. His fingers swept over his lips, then dipped inside to stroke inside his mouth. Then, he leaned forward and kissed him.

Wes moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth and eagerly kissing Tycho back. The blond pulled away far too soon and reached out to touch his mouth again. Wes immediately sucked a finger into his mouth.

“I had an inexplicable urge to put my cock in your mouth after kissing you,” Tycho said as his fingers stroked Wes’s tongue. “I’d love to try something like what it would have been like. My cock in your mouth and driving into your throat while you lie there limp and not reacting.”

“I’ll keep my eyes closed,” Wes promised after he released Tycho’s finger.

“I look forward to it.” Tycho kissed him again, long and lingering. “After I kissed you, once, technically, I drew the blanket back and touched your chest. Your body is exquisite, after all, and worthy of worship.”

Fire spread across Wes’s cheeks at that, but he soon forgot his embarrassment as Tycho began to touch his chest. His hands followed his muscles and went up and down his sternum. The touch was light and teasing.

“Your nipples are so sensitive,” Tycho said as he circled around them with his fingers. “I could only touch them like this. Any more would have woken you up.”

“Like what?” Wes panted.

“Pinching.” Wes squealed as Tycho matched words to actions. “Flicking. Sucking. Biting.”

Wes moaned as Tycho’s mouth descended on him, nibbling away at the small nubs.

“Twisting.”

A shriek, followed by a low moan, sounded as Tycho twisted on nipple, then bent down and licked it, soothing the abused flesh with his mouth. He repeated the action on the other side and Wes felt his head loll at the sheer amount of pleasure he was in.

“Someday,” Tycho whispered into his ear, “I want to see if I can make you come just from teasing your nipples. You respond so well to what I do to them, I bet you could come just from that.”

Wes grabbed his neck and pulled him around for another kiss. Their tongues battled each others for a while as they panted and moaned together.

Eventually, Tycho pulled away and sat back up. “I pulled the blanket completely off you when I was done with your chest. What little I could see of you in the dark looked so good and you’d already been responding so well to me that I had to stop and masturbate. I came on your stomach.”

Instinctively touching his stomach, Wes shivered when he felt a thorough coating of dried come on his abdomin. With both hands, he traced the paths where come had rolled down his body after landing on him.

Kriff, this was hot. Wes was aching between his legs and not just because Tycho had stopped fucking him. Tycho had touched him while he slept, ran his hands all over his body, masterbated to him, came on him, and then fucked him. His body carried echos of Tycho’s nighttime explorations and hearing all about it made him so kriffing horny.

“What did you do next?” Wes asked.

“I had to make sure you didn’t wake up,” Tycho replied. “You stirred when my come hit you but you listened and went back to sleep so I could keep pleasuring myself with you.”

That did it. Wes snaked a hand down and started stroking his shaft, eyes watching Tycho hungrily as he waited for him to continue.

Obviously pleased to see Wes reacting so strongly to his recollection, Tycho took his own cock in hand.

“I was hard again when you finally went back to sleep. I’d been imaging what to do if you woke up. I never decided which option I liked more, stuffing my cock in your mouth or riding your shaft. I’d have spread my legs for you if you told me to.”

“You look so good with something between your legs,” Wes agreed. “Remind me to bend you over a chair soon.”

This time it was Tycho’s turn to moan in pleasure. He eventually forced his hand away from his cock and reached out for Wes’s body. “Your legs were next. I love the extra fat you carry around your ass and on your thighs,” Tycho said, slapping the side of his leg.

It took everything Wes had not to roll over so Tycho could start spanking him. He made himself hold still as Tycho began to grope at his legs, squeezing muscle as he worked his way down.

“When I reached your feet, I knew there was just one place left for me to explore,” Tycho said. His eyes were gleaming with arousal. He moved between Wes’s legs and began to crawl forward like a hulking predatory feline. With a whimper, Wes let go of his shaft and spread his legs, baring his body to his packmate’s lustful gaze.

“I had to spread your legs,” Tycho explained. “Open them wide so I could reach your empty cunt. I was torn between suck your shaft and just getting straight to fucking you. I decided that waiting longer as I sucked your shaft would make it more likely for me to knot. And we’ve knotted plenty of times. I wanted to come in your cunt, to fill you with my come, and leave you to sleep filthy and used. So I ate you out, licking your cunt and fucking you with my tongue to get you wet and read for my cock.”

Wes sat up, grabbing for Tycho’s head. When he found his silky blond hair, he dragged him forward until his face was hovering just above his crotch. “Show me, right kriffing now.”

Groaning, Tycho dove in, licking a long wet path straight up his opening. His mouth moved on him like he was making out with his lower lips. A clever tongue jabbed its way into him, adding more stimulation and making Wes holler in pleasure.

Then Tycho raised his head. Locking eyes with Wes, Tycho slowly lifted his arm so he could reach Wes’s body. His hand stroked Wes’s shaft, just once, and then several fingers breached him.

Wes’s back arched at the penetration, moaning as Tycho moved his fingers, fluttering and crooking them inside him.

“You were so tight last night. It had been so long since any of us mounted you. I’m glad I got to stretch you out again last night on my cock.” Smiling, Tycho surged upwards. “You weren’t dreaming of me, though. I was getting glimpses of your dreams through the packbond. So I placed some of my precome under your nose so you’d be filled with my scent. Did it work?”

Tycho’s eyes gleamed with knowledge. He already knew the answer, but Wes was happy to say the words. “You fucked me so good in my dreams last night,” Wes confirmed. “You kept knotting my body over and over again. I was never empty, never had to go without your big cock. You knotted me until I was literally lying in a pool of your come.”

“You like that idea?” Tycho asked, interested. “I don’t think we could fill any kind of pool, but we could all jerk off onto you, as many times as possible.”

Wes inhaled, blinking thoughtfully. “We should explore that idea later.”

“Happily,” Tycho agreed, then bent down to kiss him again. A hand, meanwhile, worked its way between his legs and fingered his passage. “Just as wet now as you were last night. You want to know what I did next?”

“Yes, please, tell me,” Wes begged, anticipation building inside him.

“I fucked you. I fucked your empty cunt with my cock while you lay limp and sleeping.”

“Show me how, please, Tycho!”

WIthout another word, Tycho slammed his cock into Wes. They both yelled, pleasure overwhelming them. Tycho immediately set a rapid pace, cock fucking him hard and fast.

“My omega,” he growled, “Mine to pleasure and breed, to take what I wanted from.”

“Yes!” Wes sobbed. His body was on fire, volcanoes erupted inside him with each hard thrust. “All yours, always yours.”

“Force, how in the name of the Sith did I ever come to deserve you?” Tycho moaned. Wes clenched around him and the world spun as bliss filled him.

He stopped.

Wes let out an immediately whine, hips jerking and legs squeezing as he tried to get Tycho to move again.

“Don’t you want to know what I did next?”

“You fucked me!” Wes groaned.

“I had an idea,” Tycho said. He pulled out of Wes again, regretting it even more than before, and took his hand. Rising onto his knees, he brought Wes’s hand to his crotch and wrapped Wes’s fingers around his cock. “I realized every bit of you is here to pleasure me. So I decided to explore that.”

This made Wes whimper and the omega kept his hand lax so Tycho could use it how he wished. He watched, horny, frustrated, and fascinated as Tycho thrust into his hand. Soon, Tycho ran Wes’s fingers of his balls, touching them lightly. And then, squeezing his fingers together, Tycho shifted forward and pushed Wes’s hand into his body.

Wes immediately locked his fingers together, eyes going wide as he watched Tycho fuck himself on his hand.

“You’re so perfect this way,” Tycho moaned. “You were made for my body. You almost woke up again and I came on you again. Your body’s soaked up so much of my seed.” Then, panting and grinning, he pulled off of Wes’s hand. “While I waited for my cock to get hard again, I sat down on your shaft.”

And then he did just that.

“It was so hard not to cry out,” Tycho panted as he began to ride Wes’s shaft. Hands gripped his hips, helping him move up and down. “Your shaft is perfect for teasing my prostate. Mmm. It made me want Wedge here so I could ride him while he slept. Have your hand on my cock and Hobbie in my mouth. Have you all shoot seed into my cunt and mouth while I come over all of you.”

With one last squeeze on Wes’s firm shaft, Tycho rose up and repositioned himself between Wes’s legs. His hips snapped forward, filling his cunt with his cock.

Wes shrieked and grabbed him with tight arms and legs. “Don’t stop this time,” he begged. “Please, let me come on your cock.”

“Oh, I will. You came on my cock before so you’ll definitely do it now. I’ll fill you up until you’re so full you’re leaking.”

“Fuck, yes,” Wes whimpered.

The next few minutes were nothing but raw sex. Their bodies slapped together and a faint _squelch_ sounded from where Tycho’s cock plowed into Wes’s wet passage. They moaned together, minds aligning through the packbond as pleasure coursed through them both. Ecstasy went from one of them to the other, dart back and forth across the packbond and growing in strength each time.

“Wes, Wes, Wes,” Tycho whimpered as he felt orgasm approaching.

The omega below him moaned. “Knot me, Tycho, give me your knot.”

The request made Tycho’s breath hitch and he dropped his head so he could better control his lower body. Wes howled when Tycho’s knot slammed into him, forcing his passage wide open as it popped past his entrance. The knot began to slide in and out of him, fucking him with its growing girth.

This time, it was Tycho who grabbed Wes by the hair. He dragged the omega’s head back, exposing his neck. As he reached his peak and his knot swelled to its final size, he bit down on Wes’s neck.

The bite, combined with the knot inside him, pushed Wes to orgasm. He howled, passage spasming around the big knot, feeling completely and utterly skewered and claimed as the world spun around him and wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him.

They were both panting as they came down from their respective peaks. Tycho released Wes’s neck and raised himself up to stared dazed but proud at the prominent mark. Below him, Wes smiled, feeling fuzzy and beautifully full.

Sighing happily, Tycho dropped back down onto Wes, enjoying the feeling of having his strong body beneath him. After a while, while they both enjoyed the feeling of Wes’s body milking Tycho’s knot, the omega nudged his head with his own.

“Did you do anything else last night?”

Nuzzling Wes’s head, Tycho couldn’t resist nipping at his ear.

“I turned on enough light so I could see you properly. You cunt was beautifully wrecked, your lower lips swollen and my come leaking out of you. I half wanted to take a holo to remember the experience with.”

Tycho nuzzled him again, then moaned as Wes angled his head for another kiss.

When they broke apart, Tycho spoke again. “Instead, I smeared everything you were leaking all over your thighs and even signed my name on your leg with my finger. You were properly filthy and marked as mine when I was done.”

That made Wes laugh and a hand wormed its way between them so he could feel his thighs. “You got it all over,” he murmured as he strained to feel the extent of the dried come marking him. “I think I’m going to need a shower after all.”

“Sorry,” Tycho laughed. “I should probably mention, then, that after I was able to tear myself away from staring at you, I turned the lights off and jerked off again.”

“Came on my stomach?”

“Came on your stomach.”

Wes laughed again and Tycho squeaked slightly as the passage squeezing his knot spasmed. Without thinking, he rocked his hips forward, fucking into Wes as much as he could and drawing a low moan out of the man.

Tugging on his head, Wes pulled Tycho into another kiss once their bodies relaxed. The kiss was warm and loving, affection purring across their packbond.

“This was fun,” Wes said when they seperated.

“You really liked it?” Tycho asked hopefully.

Smiling, Wes nodded. “You don’t have carte blanche permission to use me every night, but if you want it, ask and it should be just fine. As long,” he added, tapping his finger on Tycho’s nose, “as you promise to tell me all about it the next morning and screw me good and hard. It was exciting to feel you touching me this morning. I almost felt like I remembered last night. And… Well, I like knowing I made you feel good.”

“You made me feel incredible,” Tycho said firmly. “As long as you’re comfortable with it, I’ll probably take you up on it every now and then. In the meantime…” As his voice drifted off, Tycho’s knot deflated, but tellingly, his cock didn’t truly go flacid. “Remembering last night as me all kinds of hot and bothered. We still have an hour before we’re on duty. Want to go another round?”

Inhaling sharply, Wes pushed Tycho up and then rolled over once he could move. He raised his ass into the air and spread his legs, gripping his ass to further open his cunt up.

“Eat me out first, and then I’m all yours.”


End file.
